Behind his mask
by Forever Frosted
Summary: As a blood sample from Kid Flash is taken, his identity is revealed to the world by a mad scientist who reveals the speedster to be Wallace Rudolph West. How the heck is Wally going to get out of this one? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Mask:

Plot: As a blood sample from Kid Flash is taken, his identity is revealed to the world by a mad scientist who reveals the speedster to be Wallace Rudolph West. How the heck is Wally going to get out of this one?

Jeez, Wally just can't get a break, can he? Baha.

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own YJ. I only own my suckish fight scenes and any grammar mistakes. I'll shuttup now and let you read.

* * *

><p>Wally West groaned as he was flung backwards, tucked in a crouched position and heading straight for a pile of wooden boxes. He was bracing for impact, teeth gritted so hard he was afraid his teeth would grit right through each other. Landing with a really loud 'oomf' he tumbled backwards and could tell he'd badly bruised his tail bone, or, rather, coccyx (just to be fancy). But no matter, it'd heal soon enough. He looked up with a groan –every muscle in his body <em>hurt- <em>and saw Artemis firing exploding arrows at the big bully blue Robot. Aka, Bloo. What kind of name is that? Wally thought, deciding it didn't sound very… evil. He could hear Miss Martians voice in his head;  
>'Definitely organic,' She gave a mental sigh.<p>

'And definitely fallible. Artemis, keep firing those arrows-' Kaldur was cut off by Artemis, 'Which I don't have many of.' She grumbled.

'You'll have to salvage them, then. Robin, try and see if you can calculate his weak spots, or any chinks in his armour. Wally, you need to keep his attention away from Miss Martian and Superboy, who will try to destroy the weak spots,' Kaldur finished ordering and they went into action. Robin hacked away on his digital computer thing and Artemis was firing the explosive arrows. Wally got up with a groan and a small wince escaped his lips when he ran, but he wouldn't let a small bruising stop him.

"Hey big guy! I've seen bluer guys than you!" Wally mocked, slamming into his leg. Bloo was definitely a big guy, his legs the height of Wally. But apparently they weren't too strong as he stumbled. He gave a growl.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me you're already going to fall over! This is the fun part!" Wally continued, landing another slam into the robots leg.

So he tried the same tactic again.

Which probably wasn't nearly as successful. Just as Wally was about to slam into him again at high speeds, Bloo used his powers. Blue, sharp, pointy crystals emerged from his leg, the very leg Wally tried to slam into. Seeing the crystals pointed right at him, Wally tried to stop but knew he wasn't going to. 'Aw crud' He thought as he ran even faster –hoping desperately the idea would work- as he slid on the ground, right between the robots legs.

Was the move overused? Definitely. Was it a bit clique? Sure. Was it a life saver from being skewered blue crystals? Hell, yes.

But as he was sliding, a blue crystal caught on his arm and tore the fabric and Wally could instantly feel the pain. He gave a small cry but managed to get up and stumbled slightly as he ran again. His left arm clutched his upper right arm, and when he took his left hand away, it came away with blood. Instead of focusing on the pain, he focused on the new voice in his head.

'Got the chinks. Miss M and Superboy, they're in between the two plates on the back of his neck. Get him there, and he'll be shut down,' The boy wonder said.

'Got it. Thank you.' Miss M quickly flew off to go into combat alongside Superboy.

Vaguely -as the conversation had gone through his mind-, Wally realised his tail bone was already feeling much better and the bleeding on his arm was, thankfully, stopping. He knew he needed to give another distraction, but Artemis and Kaldur beat him to it. Artemis fired two arrows which, on impact, exploded into water. 'That's new,' Wally thought as Kaldur then used his electric shock things –God, why could Wally never remember the name of them?- to send the robot into a fried frenzy. Wally just shrugged and looked over at Robin, who was looking right back at Wally and apparently looking at his arm. Robin caught Wally's eye and his eyebrow seemed to raise, asking the silent question 'You good?' Wally just smiled and gave a thumbs up.

'He's down. Good job team," Kaldurs voice entered his mind and Wally grinned, not even aware Bloo was lying face down and how he got there.

"Race you all back to the mountain?" Wally offered, but his stomach growled hungrily. He opened his arm cupboard, to find it bare. "Damn, forgot to restock," He muttered to himself. Then, louder, "Ah, nevermind."

His arm was beginning to throb, and he realised his metabolism had probably slowed with the healing process because of the lack of food.

"Batman said the league wants to pick this robot up. I have no idea why, but I plan on asking. So I suggest we leave and go eat," Robin gave a pointed look to Wally, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his stomach grumbled again which caused a laugh from Artemis.

The team decided to stall for a while, seeing if the league would show up. After a while, Wally's complaining got so annoying that Kaldur allowed everyone to retire from the mission. Wally gave a classic 'Wally' smile and raced to the mountain, his stomach protesting loudly against it. Somehow along the way, the bleeding on his arm started again, but he decided to just bandage it later when he wasn't so hungry.

The team rolled their eyes as Wally raced off and M'gann commanded the bio ship to them. Everyone boarded –but Wally, of course- and they went off to Happy Harbour. Robin frowned as he looked out the window, hoping Bloo would stay down in the blues. He gave a small chuckle to himself at his choice of words.

Laughter filled the warehouse where the team was moments before. A silhouette came out of the shadows, his grey hair sticking everywhere and his glasses cracked. His blue eyes scanned wildly and his bright green jacket didn't camouflage well, and the same for his red pants. He gave another chuckle as he saw Bloo on the ground. He inspected the robot, and his eyes widened when he saw the robots leg. It had blood dripping off one of the crystals and the man gave a small dance as he got a few drops of the blood contained.

"Now little hero. One of you is all mine… I just have no idea which one. Oh dear… What if it's that merman guy? Then my experiment will be useless. Or that green lady. No! I must think positive! This could be a great discovery! One so magnificent, villains will praise me and pay me!"

His evil laughter continued until it became coughing fits. He walked out of the warehouse with an insane smile on his face, and another chuckle on his lips.

By the time the Team got back to the cave, half the kitchen was bare. Wally sat on the couch, watching the TV and looked over his shoulder as the computer announced the team's arrival. M'gann gave a polite smile and floated off to the kitchen, deciding to bake more cookies as the whole other 504 cookies were eaten. Superboy shrugged and sat down next to Wally to watch the '50 most dangerous places'.

"This area is highly exotic, filled with toxic subst-" The TV blared, "Yeah, yeah. Been there. Really not so bad," Wally thought aloud. Robin had apparently already disappeared and Kaldur most likely followed him. Artemis was leaning on the kitchen counter and was casually talking to M'gann.

Robin decided to make his reappearance and his face was set in a hard line, "So apparently, the league never told us they would pick up the robot." He said in a hard tone as eyebrows raised and confusion seeped into the room.

"You mean… They never sent that message? The one we _all_ saw?" Artemis frowned, "Apparently. But remember, it wasn't a video. Just audio and I've hacked into it to see it was made in a small apartment. Just edited very, very skilfully," Robin continued. "Shouldn't we go back and check him out then? Throw the guy in jail?" Wally asked and the others nodded. "No. I've checked surveillance cameras. He's already gone. I don't know who took him or how he could turn himself on, because the cameras went dead a few seconds after the bio ship left. There's nothing." Robin hissed the last sentence and Wally felt bad for him for a few moments, "Hey, what can anyone do with a pile of metal like him? Repaint him at most!" Wally chuckled and Robin smiled ever so slightly, but his jaw hardened as soon as the smile came.

"This is Iris West-Allen and I report to you on the corner of…"

In a darkened basement below a family brick house, computers beeped as keys were pressed. The insane man chuckled as the DNA/Blood sample sat splattered on the testing table. Matches scanned through, already going through an hours worth of samples at least. The doctor yawned and took a snooze…

Only to be woken by a very loud robotic voice claiming,

"Match found."

* * *

><p>Likeeeee it? Aha. Reviews will make my day –and, you know, make me update faster too.-<p>

I swear, longest chapter I've ever written. 1500+ words I think. My word needs to be updated -.-

Yep, I'm neglecting my other stories until I swear I finish this one. I have so many ideas for YJ, it's crazy. Silly plot bunnies. Evil! Hahahaha. Soooo… Bloo is completely made up by me, but expect him later. So is the evil guy. He's made up by me too. A bit crazy, yeah? And I also called him doctor. Any ideas? Well, I sure have some!

~Kayla.

(P.S. Trying to fix grammar(: )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, YJ isn't created by me, sadly. Only Bloo and Doctor.

Should I start doing recaps here? Probably. Might edit later. I'm lazy, right? I'll be quiet. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>The doctor's basement was a <em>mess. <em>An image had popped up on a computer screen, and his spirit (and insane-ness) had been uplifted so high he was slightly afraid they'd get lost in space. 'The match' was linked with a young boy, Wallace Rudolph West, and the doctor planned on finding everything –from facts, to families to favourite colours- about this boy. An image of the boy matched the name, a school photo it seemed. He printed the picture with the name and printed another one of Kid Flash in action. He didn't know whose blood it was at first, but it was easy to tell. The red hair, the green eyes, the mischievous smile. The boy behind the yellow and red mask was Wallace West. Another evil cackle escaped the doctor's lips lips. He hacked into systems and found some information on his childhood. Anything, at this rate, would come in handy. Domestic violence sprung up in his home, and custody of the boy was given to Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. Vaguely, he remembered Iris as a news reporter. He wrote notes after notes of the boy, of how he was in a hospital for weeks after an accident. This sparked the doctor's interest and he decided to work on it later or just let some other villain figure it out. Villain. Villain.

It had a nice ring to it.

Subconsciously, he found himself humming 'Hickory, Dickory tock.' He stopped at once. "Evil villains do not hum! Unless it is their theme song!" He scolded himself and wrote some more notes, like his grades. Science seemed consistent in A's, but other subjects lacked. Comments like 'distracted easily, off in his own world, doesn't pay attention' were written continuously. He got to work –hence the mess- and he grabbed out his camera and set it up. He roughly brushed his hair and chucked on a fake tie over his blue top (with elephants on it) and got his slideshow ready.

"Wallace Rudolph West, prepare to become very afraid of Dr. Doctor!"

Typically, evil laugh filled the room… Followed by a small choking noise.

* * *

><p>Wally sat back on the couch, the news report finished and onto another story about the warehouse fight. Not much was said, as not much was known. Only a few witnesses. As the report came back to the usual lady, a small static appeared before the whole TV went static. "Uh…." Wally frowned, his spell from the TV broken, "We have really good TV. Why is it static?" He asked to no one in particular, "Isn't it always meant to look like that?" Superboy piped up and Wally resisted a laugh. No one had bothered to teach him how to watch TV yet. Shrugging, Wally got up and raced to the kitchen to see M'gann and Artemis still talking.<p>

"Hey sugar," he addressed to M'gann, "Sorry about the last lot of cookies. I was super hungry…"

"It's fine Wally! Besides, I think they were a bit strange anyway," M'gann shrugged and smiled as the oven dinged. Opening the oven door telepathically, the smell of the cookies almost brought Wally to his knees,

"Oh babe, those look _good._" He grinned and rushed to the oven, quickly snatched a cookie and was back on the couch in less than 2 seconds as the TV returned to normal, "-rry about that. We seemed to have technical issues, but we're back on live. Now we report to Harv-" She was cut off as another static appeared, but this time an evil cackle escaped from the sound.

"Awesome, so now there's an insane guy on the news…" Wally mumbled as M'gann and Artemis walked in, hearing the laugh.

Picture returned. And that's when they saw the dark room with the man standing inside it. His grey hair looking neatly combed, his bow tie straight.

Wally went into hysterics seeing the top. "Elephants! Elephants! This guy can't be serious!" Wally laughed as the man gave a small cough. "I bring your attention to this broadcast because I have some very, very interesting news. Surely to make me famous. This information is so secret, so trusted, only the goddamn _League_ knows! But now I know! I know the identity of one of your heroes. He walks among the crowd, unseen and unknown. But this, this is sure to change that! If any villains are interested in who is behind the mask of Kid Flash, contact Dr. Doctor for more information! But since I'm just so excited, I will decide to share my discoveries" –He held up a picture of Kid Flash- "This boy, this boy is also known as Wallace Rudolph West! I'm a laugh away for more information!" He showed a picture of the previous' year school photo. And the static came again.

Wally choked on his cookie. Mouths were open, eyes became slits and gasps filled the room.

"No! No! No! Oh god, the whole world surely knows! And if they know then… Then… Oh god, the media. Barry… Barry will be so disappointed and… Barry! Oh gods, the media won't leave my family alone!" Wally mumbled aloud, still in shock.

"How… How does he know?" Artemis was glaring at the TV. "Wait, better question. Rudolph? Are your parents serious?"

Wally gave a glare to Artemis, one so hard and so unlike Wally, she shut up.

Robin decided to speak up, "Well, this certainly isn't good. As you've been mumbling, Wally, the whole world now knows who you are. I told you that you weren't taking enough caution!" Wally immediately came up to his defence, "Hey! It's not like I gave him my name! I… I don't know how he got it! If he knows my name… And more information… Then… Oh no…" His eyes widened, "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

No one replied. The silence was a good enough answer.

"I… I need to check on Aunt Iris… She'll be right in the media, especially since she works in it…" He raced to his room, changing from his civvies back to his uniform. Denial, he was in denial. He couldn't face the fact the world knew. The world knew who he was. No, no, they didn't. They couldn't. Wallace West and Kid Flash were different… This whole coverage could be blown, just like the years of defence and resistant he built as walls. All blown away like sand in the wind. Quicker than himself. He was gone before the team could even blink.

He ran to the news room, turning to stealth mode. He didn't need to be discovered. Not now. Not ever, possibly. He snuck soundly into the media room, finding his Aunt Iris already flogged by news reporters. He cursed himself and wondered how he could get her away from the reporters, because they already seemed to know that Wally was her niece and in her custody. 'Probably went on and on about me to her friends…' He mentally sighed.

'Wally!' M'gann entered his mind, and he was unprepared for it. He groaned, shaking his head.

'What?' His voice came out as more of a mental hiss and he instantly regretted speaking so harshly, 'Sorry…'

'No, but Wally, please. Do not do anything drastic. Where are you now?' M'gann asked gently.

'In… In the news room. My aunt… My aunt… She's crowded…'

'Wally! Get back to base, NOW!' Robin's voice commanded in his mind.

'Dude! I can't leave my aunt here!' Wally pleaded, hoping that Robin would take his side on actually helping his aunt.

'You have to! If you get caught, you'll be cornered too!'

'I won't! I promise!' Wally knew he was telling that to himself more than Robin. He was creeping closer and ignored the voices in his head.

He needed a distraction, something to distract the reporters so he could grab his aunt and bolt. Somewhere safe. Somewhere where he could just sit down and _think._

Thankfully, he didn't need to cover the distraction. Someone else had it for him as the street below shook and crumbled.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it probably may seem a bit OOC, and I apologise about that. I wasn't sure how he would react. If you think I could've changed it, please lemme know so I can change it.<p>

Don't you just love the name 'Dr. Doctor'? Ahahahaha. Genius.

Thank you(:

~Kayla.


	3. Chapter 3

o.0

YOU. GUYS. ROCK!

The sheer number of people who favourited/reviewed/subscribed had (over)whelmed me. Seriously, thank you guys so, so much! (: I mean… like… 6 subscribers within 3 or something hours. I love you guys x]

**Sorry! I seriously got this chapter done much earlier, but something went wrong with our internet -.- **

Disclaimer: Uh… Well, I obviously don't own YJ. The usual stuff that goes here yadda yadda yadda… Although I do own mistakes. If you see any, just tell me. I've fixed up (most) mistakes in the previous chapters, because I spotted them on my iPod. Weird I can only see the mistakes on there… Yeah, okay, I'll shuttup.

* * *

><p>The news reporters backed off Iris reluctantly, seeing the commotion down below. They all ran down excitedly, all competing to get the best inside scoop on it. Instead of his aunt being crowded and harassed, it was rather the witnesses that stood by in shock as the ground shook and buildings threateningly wobbled. Wally went up to his Aunt, who was in shock by the looks of her face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know how…" He trailed off as she looked at him, but she gave a small smile, "Hang on, I'll get you to… I'll take you somewhere from here, okay? Then I need to go check what's going on down there," He gave a reassuring smile, then picked Iris up bridal-style. A list of places ran through his head in a millisecond, and he picked one. He knew his parent's house was definitely out of the question, and the press would definitely know where Iris lived. So he chose the next option- Jay Garrick's house, the oldest and first speedster. Surely they –meaning Jay and his wife- would help him? He hoped so. He was off in a flash (not really meant to be a pun there) and trying to remember the directions to Jay's house. His aunt didn't seem to be pulling any weird facings, just smiling. Wally figured Barry must take her some places using his superspeed, and he was faster than Wally. So no wonder his aunt was used to it. "Turn left here…" He mumbled to himself, turning his body to the left and slowing himself down with a small skid of the foot before shootingrunning off again. He arrived at the front of a fairly old house, but not so old that it was run-down. He took a deep breath, praying silently that he had gotten the right house. His aunt gave a small nudge and he gave a small 'ah' before helping her out of his arms as she thanked him.

He walked up to the front door and knocked, looking back at his aunt who was standing behind him. He gestured to her pocket where her phone was kept, "You may want to ring Barry. Tell him you're safe and… hopefully at the Garrick's." His aunt nodded and smiled and pulled out her phone.

The door opened to show Jay Garrick who smiled at him, "Hello kiddo," He greeted and Wally smiled back, "Hey, Jay. Um… Have you seen the news lately?" Jay nodded, his face turning hard. "I swear I've told no one!Idon'tknowhowheknew!Honest!Butmyauntneedstobesafe…" His voice sped up as the panic grew, "That's fine with me, she can stay here, as long as you brought me ice-cream. Does Barry know of this?" Jay answered and Wally gestured to his aunt on the phone who gave a polite smile (A/N: Smiles all around…) and wave as she spoke to Barry, "Well, he will soon. …" He was aware he was talking in superspeed as Jay nodded, "Well, you better go check it out, kiddo." Wally gave a thankful smile and nodded at his aunt, then was back in the middle of the crisis in a second.

Wally had vanished off to find his aunt, leaving quite a few mixed emotioned teens behind. Superboy was glaring at the TV, wishing he had his heat laser eyes right there and then. M'gann had her hand over her mouth, a tad shocked. Was Wally okay? Why wasn't he coming back to watchtower? No matter what she said in his mind, he was blocking her. She got Robin to link up, but Wally blocked him too. Robin was up already, doing the disappearing ninja thing which drove Wally nuts, Artemis had her usual poker face, but her jaw was set in a hard line. Kaldur was the only one speaking, "How would he know such information? Even we did not know of Wally's full name," His head was shaking, his thoughts whirring. M'gann could feel the worry, the slight anger (whom she hoped was at Dr. Doctor) and even a bit of regret. "So… I always knew Wally was short for something. I gotta get him for that… I mean… Rudolph! What were his parents _thinking?_" Artemis tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't help.

Meanwhile, Robin was at the training room, turned towards the screens, talking to Bruce.

"How could he of gotten hold of such information?" Robin pondered aloud, and the dark knight simply frowned, "I don't know. But we must find out otherwise Barry will tear up the entire country because it's driving him insane."

"_Recognized Flash 04" _announced the computer. (A/N: That's his designation, right?)

'Speaking of the devil,' thought Robin.

"HaveyouguysseenWallyandIris?" It seemed Barry was unaware of his sped up talking.

Batman sighed, "Flash, slow down, we can't understand you."

"…Oh. Have you guys seen WallyandIris?" He also seemed unaware that he had slipped into superspeed talk at the end of his sentence, but Bruce and Robin got the gist.

"Wally said he was going to go find Iris. I told him not too and return to the Cave (A/N: kudos to a reviewer!), but he didn't want to," Robin decided to offer.

Then, Barry's phone rung and he let out a loud exhale as he saw it and he smiled apologetically to the couple before answering, speaking on his phone. After he hung up, he gave a small nod, most likely to himself.

"Well?" Asked Bruce.

"Wally decided to leave Iris at the Garrick's. Apparently he ran off to go help with some crisis. I'll go and help him, try and see if he's there. I've heard of some disturbances down near where Iris works, so I take it that's where he is… Uh… Thanks, by the way," Flash gave another smile before disappearing before they could blink.

"Uh… What crisis?" Frowned Robin, turning to the holographic screen of Batman.

"Just a small disturbance, nothing major they can't handle. In the meantime, try and find out any information. Batman out," and the screen turned blank.

* * *

><p>Sorry for shortness to the usual.<p>

But, got some good plans up ahead.

Kidnapping Wally, anyone?

Aw, poor Wally. Poor guy can't catch a break!

Click that button down there, yeah, right there. You know you want to ;)

~Kayla(:


	4. Chapter 4  Reactions

AND EVEN MORE SUBSCRIBERS.

You…You guys are amazing. Sure, to some authours, it may not seem like many subscribers (I say about 20+ now… I think.) Which is considerably a lot to me. Shuttup. xD

**This can be skipped, but I suggest you read, because reactions are always fun to read. So yes, you can ignore this… somewhat chapter.**

Disclaimer: Must I? Really? Well, I don't own YJ. If you haven't seen this, go read the first chapter.

Okay, as a wonderful reviewer suggested, I'm going to put reactions to Wally's unmasking here and give the poor guy a break. This includes his parents (although they knew, but remember, as earlier, I wrote custody was handed to Iris and Barry.), his schoolmates, teachers and maybe some more depth into the teammates. Enjoy!

Okay, I believe this to be more for my sake than anyones, but here's a slight recap:

Dr. Doctor has revealed Wally's identity. He saved his aunt Iris, whom was crowded by reporters. He left her with Jay Garrick- first speedster. Barry ran off to help Kid with some disturbance, nothing they couldn't handle. No one knows how Dr. Doctor got such information.

* * *

><p><strong>Barry and Iris.<strong>

Iris sighed deeply as her news report finished. She didn't end up receiving the warehouse fight, but even so, her chest swelled with pride. Wally had fought in another battle, another battle he had won.

The news report location was not far from the studio, and she planned on getting her coffee fix from the kitchen. She thanked her news cast team and she walked back to the studio happily in a conversation with Andrew, the current news report filmer. Entering the studio, she was politely greeted with a few nods, but no one was up for conversation as they bustled about.

Going into the kitchen, she fixed herself a cup of coffee, adding 3 sugars. She watched the kitchen TV streaming live footage from the warehouse battle. She had heard of the battle long before any other reporter had –thanks to Barry alerting her about it- and watched as the reporter finished the short coverage. Just before the main reporter started speaking, it went static.

Iris frowned and followed every other reporter to the media room, wondering what was happening. She could see people already going insane, trying to get back on air. Finally, it came back on. The lady cleared her throat, "Sorry about that. We seemed to have technical issues, but we're back on live. Now we report to Harv-" The static came again, but was soon replaced by a laugh. When she saw the man, she gave a small smile but panic set in when he revealed Wally to the entire world.

It happened so fast, so fast. It was like Barry just coming in and swooshing up to her in a blink of an eye, but this time it was reporters.

"Did you know about you nephew?"

"Were you aware of this hero?"

"Is this just some joke?"

"Is he really your nephew?"

"How do you feel to know that your own family is a mutilated freak?"

Iris almost went and slapped the man that asked that, being aware he didn't like the heroes that saved his sorry ass, but was stopped by a rumbling and a vibration beneath their feet. Reporters all turned their heads and frowned, contemplating wether to go down and see or try and get some answers out of Iris. Much to Iris' relief, they all backed away and Wally appeared in front of her.

He was okay, and right now, it was all that mattered.

Barry was out on a daily patrol, running around Central City. He stopped to get some donuts and was even offered a discount due to his status, but he refused and even payed the young boy a tip. Munching happily on the donut, he watched the local TV blare through a shop window. He smiled warmly when Iris was shown, and lost his attention for quite a while.

Well, let's just say his attention was snapped back onto the TV when Kid Flash was mentioned… And that voice… That was no reporter.

His panic grew when the story was shown.

Oh god, where was Wally? And Iris? Was Wally okay? How did the Doctor receive such information? Did he have the leagues? Did he have _his? _Was Iris aware of all this? Or Wally? Was this guy insane? No. He was cunning.

All this processed as he ran, the sound barrier breaking. A few windows smashed, but nothing too big. Where were they?

He stopped at the news studio, but after searching, he saw no Iris. No one saw him either. He was going too fast for them to see. Where could they be? Barry was glad he had the donut as he continued running, running to his house. That was empty too. He even did a quick scan of Rudy and Mary's house. Where else, where else could they be? The league must know! Or Wally's team!

Giving a groan, he ran off.

**Mary and Rudy.**

Mary was in shock. She hadn't seen Wally in about 3 years, after custody was handed over. She didn't like the deal, but she accepted it. She wanted what was best for her son- what every mother wanted. Rudy was much, much better now, and would often stay in his room for weeks, mad at himself for his past actions towards the boy. Sure, she was aware of who was behind the mask, her very own boy. She wasn't meant to know, but she knew. Mothers instinct of knowing whom her son was at first glance. She stared at the TV, long after the broadcast ended. She prayed, she hoped, she pleaded silently her son was alright. But he had to be. He was in the hands of the worlds best. He had to be.

Rudy sat next to his wife, aware that she was unaware he was gripping her hand. She was out of reality, and Rudy somehow wished to follow her. He knew it was Wally that was behind that yellow cowl, who else owned untamed hair like that? Hair he had insulted, pulled and done things to which he very, very, very much regretted. The green eyes so full of life that he had scarred with a burning hatred and fear which was hidden behind the joy. Hatred and fear for Rudy. Hidden so well, no one else probably knew what fears he held. None but himself. But he couldn't change the past.

He could only hope for a brighter future.

For his son.

A son who didn't want him as a father.

And Rudy knew he deserved the silent agony.

**Anthony Fields.**

Anthony couldn't say he knew Wally West well. Wally, as far as he knew, was quite up himself at school- the class clown. And always picked on. Always picked on for his speed in class, his hopelessness in sports.

So it was all a lie, then?

So Wally West, the worst sport-ster in the school, was actually the fastest boy alive? A speedster. Anthony was unsure he grasped at it. But it was clear now, as he sat on his couch. It was all so clear. How he managed to get out of school so early, the red hair and those green eyes. All that time, the boy behind the mask was a boy who was so deceiving, he fooled everyone around him. He fooled them that he was no hero.

God, he couldn't wait to see those stupid bullies reactions. And if they dared insult Kid Fla- Uh, Wally West…

Well…

It was his time to make a stand.

**Kira Low.**

Kira had a crush on Wallace Rudolph West. She couldn't deny it. She knew everything about him- His full name, she knew the amount of freckles he had splashed on his adorable cheeks, she knew what shade his eyes were, what happened in his childhood.

But apparently, she missed the biggest fact of them all.

But she didn't mind. She didn't mind. Everyone made mistakes, right?

No. How could she miss it?

She threw her schoolbooks at the wall and stared at his face, plastered on her door.

What she wouldn't do to get his attention now.

**Mrs. Malara.**

Well,

That was surprising.

Mrs. Malara stared at her TV, pausing it on the live feed. Staring at the face of the boy in her science class. In her maths.

How much she regretted not paying attention, how much she regretted yelling at him for not doing homework. She regretted not being able to realize that Wally had saved the world and she had repaid him with so much homework, she was sure even a person who loved homework would _faint._

She was sure, that if- when he came back to school, she would be sure to repay him.

He liked cakes, right?

Of course he did. Her science logic kicked in. A speedster would have an _incredible_ metabolism.

So… Maybe 10 cakes.

_**The Team:**_

**Robin.**

How would one receive such information? Such information of his best. Friend?

How could one slip under their noses? How could Wally slip up?

No. Wally didn't slip up. He couldn't of slipped up. He was more cautious than the team would know. He wasn't all jokes and clowns.

The look in Wally's eyes when he saw the news…

It was the same fear in his eyes that only surfaced when someone mentioned the word 'father'.

Robin needed to talk to Batman.

**Kaldur.**

Kaldur wasn't sure how to react. The first thought hit him though that it was most likely his fault. Someone had gone under their noses, and Kaldur had not realized. He was ashamed of himself, that one could receive such information of a close friend. He swore to himself that he would set this right.

**Artemis.**

Wallace Rudolph West.

The name bounced around in her brain, wiping all other thoughts. She regretted ever teasing him about the name 'Wally'. The glare he had sent her…

It sent her hair on end. Which only happened when everything screamed _DANGER! DO NOT PROCEED!_

So she didn't. But her curiosity sparked. Why would Baywatch react so harshly? Harsh and Wally did not mix. It was like… It was like… She couldn't think. She couldn't think. Every thought, every single damn thought, revolved around Baywatch. Every single feeling. Why did Wally have to dig his way under her skin? Why did she even care? It's not like they had anything- they still insulted each other, for crying out loud!

She became aware then,

That just how jealous she was of everyone's relationship with Wally.

"You better be okay Baywatch. Or I'm walking to Hell, bringing you back, then beating you back to Hell again."

**Superboy.**

Superboy was seriously wishing he had heat laser vision. Because that TV would be toast. He wanted to tear down the walls between TV radio signals and what was being broadcast. He wanted to pulverise the man that had turned his friends life upside-down with a few, simple sentences. And it scared him, not that Wally was his friend, but someone could easily tear away his friend.

(A/N: God, I had no idea how to play Superboy.)

**M'gann/Megan.**

The fear that had come off Wally was so untrained, so raw and just so… strange, that she herself felt the fear Wally felt. She didn't know why Wally felt the fear. It wasn't for himself, either. M'gann could feel that much. No, he was in fear for others.

Which was what Wally did. He seemed to put others before himself.

The feelings that rolled off the others was so strong –guilt, regret, sadness, anger, confusion and a tad of fear- that she felt light-headed.

They had to reach Wally, or otherwise she didn't know if she could deal with these… These… These fears that were becoming hers.

* * *

><p>I don't even know if that made sense. I'm just so tired and worn out from school. God, I love you guys for putting up with my nonsense. And the team was harder than I thought.<p>

Want updates faster? Well…. A 15 second review, to share your thoughts on this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Did I miss anyone? Want to see anyone else?

Well, that's Wally's break over, for now. Poor guy.

~Kayla.


	5. Chapter 5

God! You guys are _AH-MA-ZING._

Even _more _subscribers!

Dear god, I don't think my inbox has ever felt so… so… so _un_lonely.

Rachael, if you're reading this, what happens on here stays on here. (: Thank you, because I already feel embarrassed enough even telling you about this.

Disclaimer: Yadda. Yadda. Don't own YJ. Only my own mistakes (which I have tried to fix in recent chapters, but it's bloody hard on an iPod), Bloo and Dr. Doctor.

Oh, so I asked a few reviewers which they'd rather see for this chapter- The rogues reactions or Wally and Barry.

Safe to say, I believe you all love torturing Wally. High five! (Although, I did throw in some Bruce Wayne in here ;D)

Cookies to reviewers! You guys rock!

* * *

><p>Wally had arrived back at the scene within a few seconds, groaning as he saw the blue robot. There was no time for questions such as 'How did he come back to life?' or 'What is he doing?' No, Wally needed to bring down this guy by himself as quickly as possible. Duty before going and hiding in a hole, he guessed.<p>

He waved cheerfully at Bloo, running around him. Slowly, he slowed down to try and examine the 'chinks' as Robin had described- right behind his neck and between two plates, he remembered. Now, how was he going to get them? He had nothing but himself and his speed to fight against a gigantic blue robot. He circled the robot for a few seconds (but seemed like minutes to hours for Wally) trying to think of a plan.

That's when he suddenly saw Bloo stumble in the middle of trying to crush Wally with his foot which was spiked with blue crystals on the soles. Wally barely dived out the way before Bloo stumbled again, crashing into a coffee stand. Wally then saw the scarlet speedster doing the exact same tactic Wally had tried- slamming into his leg.

"The neck! Behind his neck! Between the two plates!" Wally called, running to his uncle who gave a look to Wally, smiling. But it was a tight smile, one that said he was clearly occupied with something else. And Wally didn't have to guess hardly to know what it was.

Wally watched as Flash- his mentor, his once partner, his uncle, his inspiration, his own… his own father.

Wally was almost surprised at his thoughts. But he knew he would eventually admit that Barry was a father to him, no, no. Barry was his father. Rudy was just the one who gave him his life. But Barry was the one to care for his life.

He snapped from his thoughts when the white eyes of Bloo turned to black. He was switched off.

"Are you sure he's offline? The guy seems to be able to come back to life," Wally pointed at the robot, ignoring all the camera flashes around him. He didn't need to see it. He knew it was there, but he didn't need to see it. See the world watching him.

"No, he's as good as… Well… Offline, I guess. Batman is aware of this… habit of his. Apparently he has come back to life before. So he's getting… Uh, Green Lantern to pick him up and take him back to the base to analyse. After all, this could lead to some information of your… Ah… Current situation."

Wally just nodded and stared at the robot, unsure if he could bring himself to look at Barry. What would he see in his father's eyes? Disappointment? Shame? Anger, even?

"Will he uh… Do we need to make sure he doesn't… You know… Escape, this time?" Wally gestured to the robot, still facing it.

"No, Greeny will be here shortly," Barry simply answered.

A silent moment passed, only the flashing of cameras and the murmurs of crowd were heard. But neither speedster decided to listen to them,

"Kid, we need to talk," Barry said seriously. Wally knew he was in for it, Barry had barely heard that serious tone used with him. The only time he did use it was when he described what had happened at the hospital, but even then, that situation seemed _tiny_ compared to the one he was in.

So, Wally just went back to nodding, looking at the lightning bolt on Barry's uniform. Still, he could not meet his eyes. Not yet, not now. He became of the throb in his arm from the cut from the fight with Bloo earlier.

Without even needing any more discussion, they both ran to the Garrick's, leaving a few confused reporters behind.

They wanted answers.

Bruce Wayne sat on his chair, staring at the screens. His cowl down, his eyes scanning. He rested his chin on his hands, and his jaw was set hardly. The multiple screens showed –over and over- separate pieces of the recording which Dr. Doctor had posted to the world.

But one screen showed the disturbance near the news studio, the disturbance Bloo was causing. The disturbance cause by sending ice-crystals flying and civilians into a screaming, wild frenzy as he tore up the streets and stepped on a helpless taco stand. He had slowed down the footage so that he could see Wally, running around the robot. His face was set in the mode of 'concentration' as he slowed down behind the robot.

Bruce knew he was right, the speedsters could handle him. Especially one pissed-off Barry. But Barry wasn't there at that moment, he was still running to get there, only a few seconds away. Bruce rubbed his face with his hand, the concern of Dick's face was planted in his mind. It was no surprise the boy was worried for the speedster, he had reacted rather quickly and out of fear and Dick wanted to do what Dick did. He wanted to help.

But Batman knew the speedsters didn't need that. They needed to settle down and talk before anyone confronted them of this… this mess.

'Batman to Flash. When the disturbance is brought down, Green Lantern will bring him to the cave for analysis. He has been made online twice now already, and we don't need it,' Bruce said to Barry in his comm. link.

'Roger that, Bats,' Flash replied as he came to the disturbance.

He was confirmed correct as Bloo dropped, his eyes signalling 'offline'. For now, anyway. He touched a button and a screen showed the Green Lantern, already making his way over. Seconds before he arrived though, the speedsters sped off.

Bruce changed the screen again, watching as the speedsters ran. They were silent, because audio didn't work. But the satellite streaming sure did.

He watched as they arrived at the familiar house of Jay Garrick's. Bruce tilted his head in confusion, but his confusion was set clear as Iris opened the door and hugged both the speedsters. He turned his head from the screens as he heard footsteps approaching, and Bruce already recognized them instantly as Black Canary's.

"Found anything?" She asked, walking up to the screens and watching them.

"Nothing. But I know I can. Besides, the Doctor is only a laugh away, right?"

(A/N: Speaking of the devil…)

Dr. Doctor smiled so wide that he felt like he was smiling beyond his cheeks. Which was impossible, but it sure felt like it was happening. He had finally succeeded! And the video had stayed on the broadcast long enough for him to deliver his _entire _message.

Today was feeling like a good day.

Already, he swore he could hear other villains laughing. Laughing for _him. _Was that how he and others thought of him? A villain? He must be. He had to be. He had to be the smartest of them all!

Then the thought struck him. How could he answer all those laughs? And if he couldn't answer laughs in time…

He decided he should of at _least _left his phone number. He frowned at this and attempted to flop on his chair, but he missed and ended up sitting on the floor, hurting his bum.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried out, rubbing his sore behind. He got up and straightened his tie and gave a huff.

"Well, those villains must be able to do something. Maybe they can track that recording! Yes! I will allow them to do it!" He nodded proudly to himself and sat on the chair, wincing as his bottom protested.

Then an idea struck.

"Maybe I can bargain for the information… Give it to the highest bidder! Yes! That will surely make me rich! Or… Or give off something even better. Something better than the information…." His eyes glinted dangerously, "The very boy that holds this information."

A cackle typically escaped his lips.

"Wallace West, I hope you're very, very afraid!"

* * *

><p>Yep. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Reviews? (: Always make me leap for joy and make me update faster ;-)<p>

Cookies to those who review!

**Also, should I do more reactions as to the villains OR more teachers/schoolmates and maybe, just maybe, if you send in some brief information… Maybe some OOC characters made up by YOU! Or simply more Wally. There we go! So go on! Review and send thoughts!  
><strong>

You know what's a REALLY good Fan Made video?

'This is war || Young justice || full version'

God, it's amazing. So are all the other videos from this user. Check it out on YouTube!

~Kayla (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Yep, sorry, okay, you guys are probably wanting to stab me, correct? Well, okay, I lost my P/W for FF and I went on a small holiday with no goddam wifi, lol. Anyway, I'm back, and promising updates for stories will be faster.

Okay, this is edited in... But Ohmygod. I've noticed some of my most favorite authors are actually reviewing/subscribing this story. Oh my god, hai ^-^

Mkay, FANGIRLmoment over. Bloody iPod.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own YJ. ALSO I KNOW WHO THE MOLE IS AND JUST JHFIJEWRHVGPIUWR XD

Note! Okay, a few of you have noted that since Dr. Doctor gave out his full name, other villains could receive information. Well, this is a story, but I guess I just threw in a quick explanation in this chapter. Just bear with me here x]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 (?) Lol, I actually don't know.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Doctor had decided he wanted more information on the boy. There had to be some things he was missing, there just had to be. Something –anything- to help with his capture. But as he tried to pull up the previous file from the DNA which he had accessed, something peculiar happened.<p>

It refused to load the file.

Slightly frustrated, he tried about five times to reach information which he accessed.

Finally, it loaded.

But it was blank.

Grunting, he flicked the computer screen sharply which made it flicker, almost deciding to just die on the Doctor. Groaning, he slapped the computer and it decided to work again as the screen brightened. He decided to go on Yahoo search (but seriously, who does that?) to look up 'Wallace West'.

Nothing except a sale on vacuum cleaners came up.

So he tried Google. But it ended with the same result as Yahoo.

It was like Wallace West had simply run face first off the planet, taking every. Single. Itsy. Bitsy. Piece. Of. Goddam. Information with him.

But he couldn't be absolutely so insane that he had imagined Wally. Even he doubted his brilliant mind could do such a thing. He was certain that Wallace West was real, alive and possibly on the run.

So where the hell was he?

Wally rubbed his bandaged arm as he looked at the talking adults around him, who stood stiffly in conversation, (save one, as Iris was sitting next to him, hugging him side-on) occasionally Barry would glance at Wally and offer a small smile, but his attention quickly diverted to the conversation with Jay and Joan. Wally took a deep breath, deciding to try and figure out anything the doctor could of used to get such information.

He knew he had never battled the man before, and he had never seen him. So how did the guy get the information? Seconds, in Wally's eyes, were minutes. Slow, oh so slow.

Finally, the adults turned to him.

"Well, Walls… You sure got yourself in a heap of trouble," Began Barry, smiling softly, "But we're going to help. Apparently, Bats has already wiped you straight off the face of the internet and the world… You're practically non-existent. But everyone knows who you are now, but they don't know where you are now. So that's our only advantage," Barry shrugged, and Iris squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Only," Echoed Wally.

"Well, yes," The retired speedster picked up, "But it is rather exceptional. So now, we must hide you from public's eye… And… well, hell, the world's eye too."  
>Wally huffed, "You're going to do that <em>how<em> exactly?"

"Well, Bats sort of rung and we decided the League's gonna take turns at taking care of you. That includes Roy, too. It keeps you moving, and hopefully no one can track you until this whole problem is over," Barry took over again.  
>"Great, and I though we were just getting over the whole baby sitting thing…" Wally mumbled, not really liking the idea. How could he protect Iris? He stopped short. Well, Barry would probably do that and kick the living hell out of anyone who touched her or harassed her. He smiled inwardly at the thought of it.<p>

"Wait… You mean at the League's _houses?"_ Wally said, louder.

"All except ours," Barry gestured to Iris and himself, "I'm sorry kiddo, but with the media…"

"Nah, I understand. Besides, that means Daddy Bats gets to pull out his hair again," Wally grinned, and the tension in the room lightened.

"Speaking of which, Babysitting duty starts tomorrow. And it's starting with good ol' Bats. By the way, you're forbidden for going out with Robin on patrol, apparently." Barry gave a sympathetic look.

"What! That's… That's just _cruel!_" Wally huffed, crossing his arms, jealousy rising above him. Whom the jealousy was at, he didn't know.

"Sorry, Kid. Bat's is working hard to find out about Dr. Doctor got such information of your identity… Both of them, I suppose,"

The seriousness and stress in Barry's voice almost made Wally just want to simply disappear off the face of the Earth, just so he couldn't hear it. But he couldn't escape it, although his foot decided to tempt him by twitching- anxious to feel the pavement slapping against it. He groaned, nodding. He decided to accept the arrangement- after all, what could he do?

"You'll be able to visit the Cave if _only _the league member –Or Roy- is going there, but otherwise no. No public visits without your mask, which is only to be used when desperately needed. Sorry, Kiddo, I know this may feel… Claustrophobic to you, but it's all we can do,"

Wally just nodded, swearing he could almost see the walls pressing in as his foot started twitching just under the speed of sound. Barry and Jay gave pointed looks, smiling- knowing the feeling. Wally could feel his cheeks redden as he saw their looks and slowed down his foot, but his gaze stayed on the floor. Iris gave another reassuring squeeze, standing up.

"We're staying here for the night, as Joan and Jay have politely invited too," Iris smiled, nodding at Joan.

"Also, you're excused from school."

Well,  
>That was something he didn't see a problem in.<p>

Roy stared at his peeling apartment wall, the TV still blaring. He felt anger. His arrogant, cocky, big-headed little brother had just been revealed to the world. He vanished from the internet world just as fast.

He felt anger at the man that hurt his family. Well, his almost family. Blood denied them the bond, unfortunately.

When he received the call from Ollie, instead of hanging up or ignoring it, he picked it up. His voice showed hints of exhaustion from the patrol from earlier. Saving a girl from some druggies, ending a gang fight and stopping some illegal substances entering the country could do that to you.

"Roy! Finally! I suppose you saw it, then. Look, the League is sort of having baby-sitting turns for the speedster for this problem. Reckon you could fill in a spot?"

"More than glad," Roy said, not wanting to wait to just go ahead and talk to the red head.

"Thanks Roy Boy," Roy could swear he could hear Ollie's smile, and in return, Roy made sure Ollie could hear the glare being sent his way as he ended the call.

"My god Wallace, what the heck did you do to deserve this?" Roy questioned aloud, rubbing his face with his hand, exhausted.

* * *

><p>I don't know about this chapter, honestly. I want Roy in there, because I'm growing to absolutely love him... Meh,<p>

Reviews are always appreciated, though, and they make me update quicker ;)

Cookies to reviewers!

I haven't proofread, but I will soon enough. Yes, I'm still aware there ARE still problems with previous chapters, but I'm getting there… Eventually.

~Kayla(:


	7. Chapter 7

Guys… I know some of you are really, really wanting to see the Rogue's reactions.

But, honestly, I can't do it. 1) The reason I suggested it was because a reviewer requested it. 2) I actually know nothing about most of them, to tell the truth. 3) I've honestly tried really hard to write them out, but I end up binning it. 4) Yes, I'll probably lose a few readers –God, I really am sorry- but I will probably lose more if I do the rogue's OOC- which is likely.

Thank you LatinGeek! Also, thanks to subscribers/Reviewers. Cookies to you! (And love and hugs!)

* * *

><p>Wally groaned, looking up at the door. He swore Bat's was making him wait outside just to make him seem more important or something. Which, no doubt, he was. But Wally was <em>cold<em> and was practically vibrating on the spot due to it. His uncle stood beside him, continuously knocking on the door before, finally, Alfred opened it.

"Hey Al!" Wally grinned, though stood outside with his uncle. Yes, he still had manners. And last time he checked, it was pretty rude to enter someone's house (especially when they're going to babysit you) even if it's your best friend's.

"Master Walla- Wally. Welcome. Would you like some hot chocolate?" Alfred asked politely, remembering Wally would continuously persist him to say 'Wally' rather than 'Wallace'.

"Would I ever!" His smile was contagious- Barry started to smile and even Alfred was finding it hard to stop the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Hey Al. Big ol' Bats in?" Barry asked casually, and the butler shook his head. "Master Bruce is away on business as himself. But he left a note to say he will be back by the time of Master Richard's patrol and that Wally will remain stayed put with Master Richard in the meantime. Also, he said Wally is free to access the fridge. I was made to do five rounds of shopping," The butler lightly joked, and Wally laughed.

"Thanks, Alfred, really." He grinned as Robin's head peaked through the doorway.

"Wally! There you are!" They bumped fists through the door.

"Come in, Alfred has made some mean hot chocolate," He grinned, and Wally hesitated before stepping in.

"Have fun boys. Wally, no going up against Bats. But making him pull out his hair is fine. I got to go now, Captain Cold is causing trouble," He sighed, waving before disappearing in his scarlet suit.

Wally looked at the hot chocolate and grinned, feeling a tad low on energy. Drinking it in literally record time, he grinned.

"Dude! Did you even taste it?" Dick rolled his eyes (yes, his sunglasses were off) and shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, in fact," Wally said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Thanks Alfred!" He said, before being whisked away by the Boy Wonder into the massive (and I mean _massive)_ lounge room. Dick turned to his friend,

"Wally, Bats and I have completely vanished every single record of you ever on the world wide web, and any word consisting of 'Wally, Wallace, Speedster, Kid, Flash, Rudolph, West, Science, Geek' and anything else around there." Wally protested at the last two words, but was fully aware that they were probably true.

"Also, I also discovered something interesting while we were on our wiping spree. But I'm going to go on about that later. Right now, you're probably whelmed- which is exactly why Bruce won't let you go on patrol, no matter how much I protested. Sorry, Walls."

Wally shrugged it off, "It's cool. Besides, we can use up the remaining time. How many nights am I spending here?"

"Two. Then you're over to Ollie's, then Roy's… Well… Roy may actually stay with Ollie while you're over there," Robin shrugged innocently and Wally rolled his eyes. Of course big brother Roy wanted to see him. (Who doesn't?)

"That's cool. Besides, Since I'm here, we may aswell get up to doing things which will surely make the Bat's pull his hair out."

"Walls, he's going to drive up the wall." Robin sighed, and an idea struck Wally.

"Drive… Car… Batmobile! Robin, I have the best idea!" He grinned, racing over to go and find the hideout for the BatCave.

"How do you even know the Batmobile is going to be there?" Robin questioned, laughing, as he followed his friend. He was going to get B-U-S-T-E-D, but the aster coming off Wally was just so contagious, it felt good to be around him. Though the Boy Wonder questioned how he could be feeling the aster, especially after the incident of before. But still.

"Because Alfred say Bruce was going as himself – meaning no Batmobile. Rather his one million dollar car, right?" Wally shrugged, finding the passage for the Batcave.

Entering, he grinned.

"Dick, is there any chance you have some paint around here?"

"Uh, I think so."

Wally nodded and raced off, coming back exactly 4.6 seconds later with a bucket of yellow paint with paintbrushes.

Grinning, he stood infront of Robin before racing off to the Batmobile.

Before Robin arrived, there were yellow smiley faces all over the Batmobile and little bat signals. Wally stood proudly, holding the paintbrush.

"Dear god Wally, may the person above have mercy on your soul when he sees this," Robin muttered, but Wally still heard.

"Nah, there's been no mercy shown. I don't think I can get in any more trouble anyway, right?"

"True."

**Later:**

When Bruce arrived at the Wayne Manor, he was greeted by Alfred- as per usual.

"Where are they?" He asked, and Alfred gestured to the lounge room. They were playing CoD, typically.

"Robin," Bruce said, and Wally jumped. Still, he was not used to the big Bats arriving out of nowhere.

"Right, right. Sorry, Wally, I really am," Robin sighed, before nodding to Bruce- already in uniform.

"Only 2 hours, Dick," Bruce said to Dick as he walked past him.

"I know, I know. I'll avoid any clowns too," He smiled, before disappearing.  
>Wally stretched his arms and looked back at Bruce.<p>

"Wanna play?" He asked innocently, pointing to the other controller.

"No thanks, Wally. Although, I would rather play the game of Detective time,"

Wally groaned- he knew what that meant. Questions.

"Alright then, shoot." And as if on que, the opposing team on CoD opened fire. "Not you, you bucket-heads. I meant the questions," He muttered, pausing the game.

"First, as I already know, you have had no history with the Doctor. No one has. So, any reason why he would target you?"

"Because I'm special and because he's insane," Wally shrugged, and Bruce sighed. Typical speedster.

Finally, after the questions were done (and, admittedly, Bruce had gotten nowhere) Wally disappeared into the guest room. It was 2 hours until Robin returned, and Bruce decided to check up on him.

"Bats! Gotham seems boring tonight," Robin sighed, and the background showed Robin was clearly perched on top of a rooftop. Typical. Everything seemed typical tonight.

"Just making sure patrol is going alright. Wally has already laid down," Robin nodded at this, then his eyebrow raised.

"Did he eat anything?"

"…Not that I can recall."

"Get him to eat, quickly. He's obviously feeling pretty bad, and it means he can refuse food which means low energy." Robin offered, then his attention turned to something of which Bruce could not see.

"Sorry, gotta take my leave, typical drug dealer." Robin sighed, shutting it off.

Bruce decided to go see Alfred- whom was in the kitchen.

"Tea, Master Bruce?"

"No thanks, Alfred. Did Wallace eat anything?"

"Nothing but drink a hot chocolate from when he arrived." The butler replied, and Bruce nodded, "I'll just take something up to him," He said, grabbing a platter of sandwiches and heading to the guest room. When he knocked, he was returned with silence.

'Okay, the boy could be asleep' Bruce reasoned, opening the door slowly.

What he saw was a tidy room, a made bed, and a bag sitting unzipped on top with a Flash symbol on it.

But absolutely no Wally.

**Somewhere else:**

Wally could say he had gotten bored. And his feet were just twitching so badly, he needed to _run._ He hadn't run all day, and it was making him feel twitchy to say the least. So, he had climbed out the window – remembering how Robin taught him when they were younger. It was fun to pretend they were escaping from some devastating fate which their captors would bestow upon them

To be fair, his current situation didn't seem to different. Boring was devastating… And those questions were boring. Wally didn't know, he just didn't. And with every question, he felt more and more cramped.

Deciding to look for Robin, he ate his packed sandwich, chocolate bar and drank some coke to fill his hunger. Running around Gotham for a while, he stayed in the shadows mostly. But not the dark, dark shadows. Because something always found you there.

'Too bad something did anyway,' He thought, sliding into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>And cue the hate for the cliffie! xD Longest chapter yet, though! YAY!<p>

Okay, sure, a bit jumpy. But yeah. Also, I have no idea how the Batcave works…

Replies to ALL anonymous reviews over time (: (Order from oldest reviews to newest)

**Anon**: Thank you! I love you xD

**Anon**: It's coming soon! ;)

**Anon**: (Is it actually the same person? LOLOL) And I love you xD

**Klimmatt**: Why thank you! More is always coming ;D

Love you all, cookies to reviewers!

~Kayla


	8. Chapter 8

And I'm back, and I still love you all. Hopefully you feel the same.

Hm, Most of this will be in Robin's POV. Starting from just before patrol. Then Wally's. Oh, by the way, I meant to put 3 hours instead of 2 for patrol. It's changed here.

* * *

><p>Chapter something. 8?<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, right. Sorry, Wally, I really am," Robin sighed, before nodding to Bruce- already in uniform. He knew that Bruce would ask questions, and he knew Wally got bored from them.<p>

"Only 3 hours, Dick," Bruce said to Dick as he walked past him, and Robin nodded, aware he had said 'Dick' rather than Robin in front of Wally. 'Huh, funny, really must be feeling sorry for Wally,' He thought.

"I know, I know. I'll avoid any clowns too," He smiled, before doing the ninja thing, which he knew Wally hated. It made him smile every time he heard Wally complain.

Patrol started off easy, he stopped one gangster fight within 15 minutes of patrol.

In other words, business was slow.

Sighing, he swung from rooftop to rooftop, which kept him slightly entertained. It was always fun feeling like you could fly… Well, until you had to send another grappling hook thing (?) to latch onto a building- which just reminded you that you can't fly. Unless you're a super-human, of course.

It also reminded him of his time in the circus, which left a bit of pang. It reminded him of the trapeze, he supposed. But he was used to that feeling, which was pretty scary for just a 13 year old kid. No kid should ever feel the emptiness he should have once felt- still did. But he had Bruce, and a whole new super-human family.

Sighing as he perched on a rooftop, he watched as civilians would pretty much rush over to the nearest light source when they were perched into darkness.

'Good ol' Gotham' He thought, as his wrist computer beeped, signalling a call. Answering, Bruce popped up on his screen. Finally! He was getting pretty bored.  
>"Bats! Gotham seems boring tonight," Robin sighed, he was bored.<p>

"Just making sure patrol is going alright. Wally has already laid down," Robin nodded at this, and then his eyebrow rose as he remembered something- If he was laying down that early, he was clearly distressed. A small fact, but easy for the mini bats to tell. And when Wally was distressed, he didn't like eating.

"Did he eat anything?" He asked, hoping he was answered with 'yes, the whole 5 shopping loads'.

"…Not that I can recall." Damn it!

"Get him to eat, quickly. He's obviously feeling pretty bad, and it means he can refuse food which means low energy." Robin offered, and then he turned his head towards a small commotion- drug dealer trying to harass someone into buying some drugs.

"Sorry, gotta take my leave, typical drug dealer." Robin sighed, turning the screen off. He swung to the building, perching on top and watching the poor young lady get harassed. He threw down a smoke batarang, and jumped down with skill, watching as the man coughed, pointing his gun and waving it around the smoke.

Thankfully, he had the women go and Robin went over to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her to around the corner before going back into the smoke himself, throwing one of those rope-windup things at the man, who was instantly wound up by it- he didn't look too confused. 'Must have been expecting to be busted' He thought, swiftly handcuffing the man and was tempted to leave the scene, writing a small note saying something like:

_From your friendly neighbourhood bird. Stay turbed!_

But no, he didn't do it. He waited as the smoke cleared, and sirens came up. The women must of rung the police.

10 minutes later, the police took the man away after a brief description from Robin.

Robin sighed, still having about another 45 minutes of patrol before a message from Bats popped up. Answering, he was introduced to a deep-in-thought Bruce.

"What's up?" Robin asked, knowing it wasn't time for jokes with that expression.

"Is Wallace with you?" Bruce asked bluntly, voice devoid of emotion. Which meant he was definitely thinking.

"… No, _Wally_ is not with me. Why?" But Robin had figured it out, and his stomach knotted.

"I went to check on him about fifteen minutes ago. He's not in the Manor," Bruce's jaw tensed and Robin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
>"I thought he would go to see you," Bruce finally said, and Robin nodded. "So did I, actually," Robin admitted sheepishly.<p>

"Alright, I'll scour 'round for him," Robin said to Bruce, and he nodded before shutting off their videos.

"Jesus, Wally."

The video came back up,

"By the way, Dick, You're grounded for life. You. Do. Not. Touch. My. Car."

Wally groaned, his head sore. Did Supey really have to hit him that hard?

Wait, he hadn't fought with Supey. Or anyone. He was being babysat by Bats. Wait… Wait… No. Oh god, this was probably punishment for sneaking out. But how could Bats find him so quickly?

"Ah, so I see Speedy is awake,"

Oh no.

He was actually hoping it would have been Bats the second he heard that voice. Oh, he was so in for it after this.

"It's Kid Flash," Wally growled, opening his eyes to see the same face from TV- His hair neatly combed, and this time he had a pig t-shirt rather than elephants. In other words, he looked insane. And not in the good way. Because insane people could be the deadliest- Take Joker for example. That guy is a _nut_.

"Uh uh, it's Wally! Look who found Wally! Me!" Dr. Doctor laughed, and Wally winced. He had always had a hatred for his name- especially ever since 'Where's Wally?' came out. Now _that_ had a lot of memories.

"What do you want?" Wally hissed, aware of his position. He was chained by the ankle to a pipe running along the wall in a dirty room. He squinted, and saw some old computer sitting in the middle of the room, then some more advanced technology around it. He could see the science microscope.

"Information, my silly," Dr. Doctor shrugged innocently. "Oh, and don't bother trying to escape. Or you'll be acquainted to my friend Crowbar and _crack._"

Even the noise of that _crack_ that came from the Dr.'s mouth sent chills down Wally's spine.

"Well, you won't get anything from me! You medic reject!" Wally growled, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

That's when a big, familiar, blue robot appeared. Bloo.

"So that's where he went," Wally mumbled, then his eyes widened. Beside him, there was a small, agile, shiny silver robot. Next to it was a bulky, yellow robot which admittedly reminded Wally of BumbleBee from Transformers.

"Well, I sure will. You see, Bloo, Silvoo and Yelloo over here are a bit… hungry. I'm sure you're aware of what Bloo can do," Dr gestured to Bloo, who pointedly made a sharp, pointy crystal come out from his chest plate. "But I'm sure you have no idea who my new friends are. Silvoo is slightly… agile, we'll say," The man grinned and continued, "Yelloo here has an interesting ability. How about meeting Flash?" The man cackled as Yelloo transformed to human- to Flash. Aka, Wally's uncle.

Yep, he was so in for it.

Taking a deep breath, Wally nodded. "Right, so introductions over, what type of information?" Wally asked calmly. His mind, sadly, wasn't as calm as his voice. Thoughts were rushing around at a million miles an hour, like 'Just stall, Bats will realize,' Or 'Maybe Robin saw' or 'What if he asks about my family?' Stupid questions like that.

"Hmmm… Information. I'll start off easy, hm? Then we'll move on to more fun stuff," The Dr. crackled.

'Right now, I think this guy could challenge Robin's laugh,' Wally thought, and the thought almost brought a smile to his lips.

"So, first question?" Wally let a forced smile pass his lips, hoping to intimate the Dr. somehow.

"Your worst fear… Oh hang on. I doubt you'll give me that, right?" The Dr sighed.

"Nah, it's kittens," Wally shrugged sheepishly and Dr. Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh dear, it seems you don't want to play my game the nice way," The Dr shrugged in return,

"Well, go right ahead Bloo," The Dr. laughed as Wally's eyes widened as Bloo advanced on him, a sharp crystal coming out of his clenched robotic hand.

* * *

><p>Poor Wally. Aint I just meannnn?<p>

Finally got this up, though. Don't worry, it won't get too gory or anything. There will be a lot more (hopeful) twists anyway. Too many bloody ideas, sigh -.-

Cookies to reviewers! Makes me update faster!

Btw, this chapter has NOT been proofread. My mistakes are… well… mine.

COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!

~Kayla(=


End file.
